


[podfic of] Sweat Saves Blood

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not only the living who are killed in war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Sweat Saves Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweat Saves Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152202) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



cover art by The_Dragongirl

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/RickyPulsifer/%5bDragon%20Bal%5d%20Sweat%20Saves%20Blood.mp3) | 00:07:19 | 11 MB  
---|---|---  
Music: 'Control' by Halsey.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.


End file.
